


Reforged

by SansWingdingsGaster



Category: Xenoblade - Fandom
Genre: Chuggaaconroy - Freeform, IRL, Spoilers, Tetsuya Takahashi, references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 18:05:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7184603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansWingdingsGaster/pseuds/SansWingdingsGaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the written version of a simple question: what if Tetsuya Takahashi created Xenoblade to attempt to portray real events? Spoilers from the entire game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The summary says it all. I did extensive research on the development of the game, and I may have to do more. The formatting is unconventional, but it's the only way I could think of to portray this kind of event. Monado help you all.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you're not familiar with the GameXplain YouTube channel, they are a game journalism outlet. Look up their videos so you know their format.

1  
Thursday, June 9th, 2016

The following is a transcript of a GamesXplain YouTube video posted at 9 AM pacific time.

Nintendo Direct Tomorrow, Friday, 6/10

(Intro plays)

Derrick Bitner: Hello, and welcome to GameXplain. I’m your host Derrick Bitner here with a quick news update. We just received word that Nintendo will be hosting a Nintendo Direct tomorrow at 6 AM pacific time.

(shakes head): To be honest I have no idea of what this could be about. (laughs) We’re on the verge of receiving more Pokémon Sun and Moon news, so I don’t know what they could be announcing tomorrow.

What could be more important than Sun and Moon news? Nintendo will be devoting most of their time to Zelda Wii U at E3, so they have no reason to tell us about it now. (laughs) Well the only thing I can think of is some early Sun and Moon news, but Nintendo’s surprised us before. guess we’ll have to find out tomorrow. (turns to camera) This came completely out of nowhere. We just wanted to establish that it’s happening. As for what it will be about, we could be dead wrong. It could be early Zelda Wii U information for all we know. We’ll be streaming the Nintendo direct tomorrow nice and early at 6 AM pacific time, so if you want to watch it, make sure to do it here at GameXplain. Subscribe to us so you wont’ miss any more unexpected news. Or you can follow us on Twitter, or visit the official GameXplain web site.

(Outro plays.)

“Why couldn’t we get access to the video like everyone else? Didn’t you work with the Machina to patch our Internet?”

“I did. But they’ve told everyone many times that they can’t guarantee that it will work. Even with the modifications and interventions they have helping them, they say there’s only a seventy-five percent chance it works right. I’ve told Nintendo this. And we know what to do if it does fail, so everything should go smoothly.”

“But man we promised Tetsuya we’d be there. We can’t let ‘im down. Him or everyone in the colonies.”

:Reyn, I’ve told you: I’m new at this. I still barely understand what the Internet is, even after all these years. I couldn’t access it even a little reliably until a couple years ago. The Machina recruited me since, well, I was the first to meet Mr. Takahashi, I mean Takahashi-San. He said I’d be recognizable enough to dampen everyone’s reactions, so that’s why I have to be there.”

“But shouldn’t you be in bed by now? Remember that it will still take a few hours to transport everyone over here. And you’re the one for the job.”

“Yeah. Same for you guys. He said that he may need you there too. He told us just to act natural.”

“Like I’d act any other way! Well best of luck to you mate. Good night. And Monado help you.”

“Reyn, don’t say that! How can you forget about what’s been happening to you every time you say that?”

“So what if I flub a text or two or get memes in my inbox? I can handle it. From what I hear that’s not even the worst of it.”

“I guess you’re right. Well let’s go help Sharla set up the screens. She said that everyone’ll be watching anywhere they can. And when she means anywhere, she means it. And you better follow her instructions ‘cause there‘s no way I’m letting you keep us up any later…”

Friday, June 10th, 2016, 6 A.M Pacific Time

After the intro plays, the Nintendo Company logo flashes on the screen, followed by that of MonolithSoft. The screen transitions into Tetsuya Takahashi, sitting in a chair. Machines surround him, and he sits before a stand-looking device. As he begins to speak, the usual sound of a translator cannot be heard.

“Hello, and welcome to this very, special, Nintendo Direct. As many of you know, I am Tetsuya Takahashi, director of MonolithSoft, director of Xenoblade Chronicles X, and, most importantly for today, executive director for Xenoblade Chronicles. I know I have already participated in several interviews about Xenoblade Chronicles’ development, with Iwata-San and with many others. I have discussed the process of creating the game, from the initial idea, to the story writing, to the music.”

He laughs, a wide smile appearing on his face. “I have even expressed my joy at finding a way to port Xenoblade Chronicles to the New Nintendo 3DS.”

An image appears on a screen behind Takahashi, of a red sword embedded in a vast, green field, the sun blazing overhead. As Takahashi begins to speak, the soft notes of a piano can be heard. He takes a deep breath, composing himself.

“I would like to, apologize, to you all, to everyone who has enjoyed Xenoblade Chronicles, to everyone who has found it a wonderful experience. I must be honest with you all now. For—“ Takahashi glances up at the ceiling “he would never forgive me if I was not. I have not told you everything.”

Takahashi takes a few more deep breaths, visibly shaking. He stops for a moment before saying solemnly, “I have not told you that Xenoblade Chronicles is more than a game. It is real.”

Takahashi lays a hand on his heart. “Xenoblade Chronicles’ world is as real as my own body. As real as the chair I occupy now.”

Takahashi stands from his seat and gestures around the room. “As real as this room. As real as the music you hear right now.”

The music rises in volume, until Takahashi must shout to be heard over it. “I know that I sound crazy. When I realized what I had done by developing the game, I would have thought so as well.

But I believe in it now. In fact, I believe in it so much that I transported myself to Colony 9 today to give this Nintendo Direct. I am standing before the very stand which the Monado sat on for years under Shulk’s care. It is only fair that this Nintendo Direct happen here. If it weren’t for his research, and all the events surrounding it, Xenoblade would not exist.”

Xenoblade Chronicles’ main theme gradually fades as Takahashi sits down. “Beyond this point, none of what anyone else says is scripted. I know what I will say, but not how. I cannot guarantee that what you hear next will make much sense. But I will ensure that they tell you as much as they can. I will do all in my power to make sure they help ease you all into their world.”

He laughs. “Not like I have the right to be making such a claim, but they will appreciate me trying…”

Takahashi reaches under his seat and takes out a cell phone, the camera following his movements, briefly shifting away from the screen as he selects a phone number. After a couple rings, the screen behind him suddenly changes. Only a starry sky is visible until a man’s red hair pops into view, along with a very close look at his face. A crowd of people can be heard and seen in the background. “Hey Tetsuya. You lookin’ for Shulk?” He shouts to be heard over them.

“Yes, actually. Is he busy?”

“Well he’s right Here!” The camera wobbles as the other phone’s camera focus shifts over to a blonde bending over a table, the same table the phone sat on. His blue eyes acknowledge Reyn as he straightens and takes the phone in his hand. “Yeah I’m in Colony 6 right now. I’m at a viewing party. But I’m on my way. Just have one last thing to do.”

“What is it?” Takahashi asks. “Will it take long?”

Shulk shakes his head and hands the phone back to Reyn as he bends over the table again. He straightens, grasping the hilt of a red sword in his right hand, making a motion as if to strap it to his back, only for it to hang, suspended, in midair, right behind him. As he does, the crowd cheers.

The Monado.

“Okay. I’ll be right there!”

A flash of blue light surrounds Shulk and Reyn, and the phone call ends, the last sound being that of the crowd cheering again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starts right where the last chapter left off. don't worry. Derrick and Andre will be back soon... and they will be very, very confused...

Chapter 2

As the phone call ends, Takahashi smiles as he sets his cell phone down on a nearby table. His voice loses its former informative tone, to be replaced with open awe. “I am still fascinated by the Monado, even now. Even after I watched Shulk slice a bar of steel into pieces in the development office as if it were butter."

He sighs and shakes his head, adopting a more cautious tone. "But I must remind myself that he is only doing this for me. If I, I mean, if Alvis hadn’t deemed me  
worthy of telling Shulk’s story, Shulk would not have the power to see the future. Or the power to wield the Monado right now. He should have been living a normal life right now. But Alvis gave him his powers back, just so I could see them for myself…”

The screen behind him flashes for a moment, settling on two images, side-by-side: one is an aerial view of the Bionis and the Mechonis. The other is a  
clay model on a table, the two models mimicking the positions of the titans. Takahashi’s voice softens, as if he is talking to himself. “Alvis implanted this image of the two titans into my mind, you know. You all must know about those dreams you remember clear as day when you wake up, which then fade out of existence the longer you are awake… Well, Alvis communicated with me using this kind of dream.

"I had told Iwata-San and several others that I conceived this idea suddenly on the train to work. It struck me as so interesting that as soon as I arrived, I wrote it down and showed it to the MonolithSoft senior staff.

“I did not know that I had been, deceived. Manipulated. It does not matter what now. The idea seemed as natural as my decision to board that train. Much  
of—“

The door crashes open as intense blue light fills the room, two people hurtling into view, barely missing Takahashi as they skid to a halt a couple feet away from his chair. The blue light then fades, revealing Shulk and Reyn, the former quickly composing himself, the latter offering up his hand for a fist bump. “Damn that never gets old! Hope the people at home like that.”

Takahashi returns Reyn’s fist bump and smiles wider. “I should have known you would arrive like this. Only when you hung up did I recognize the blue light.”

He gestures at the door. “Shulk, did it break? Again?”

Shulk shakes his head. “No. I’ve gotten better at controlling my movements when using Monado Speed. I can do most things with it active now. Actually, it’s the only reason I managed to fix the Internet so quickly yesterday.”

He laughs. ‘Well fix it enough. And that isn’t the most immediate problem. Is the Machina’s translation device working fine? I heard you speaking in English on the way here, but I’m still not confident that it will carry over to everyone else.”

Takahashi replies, “We can only hope it doesn’t fail partway through. And even if it did, it would probably get fixed soon after.”

Reyn walks over to the camera. “Hello! How are you all? I bet we gave you quite the scare. Well that's just the beginning!”

“I was just in the middle of explaining how Alvis, influenced, me to make the 3D model of the Titans. I suppose both of you could explain what it was like on your end, now that you’re here.” Takahashi asks.

Shulk pulls two more chairs over from the other side of the room, one on either side of Takahashi, him and Reyn sitting down. “I heard what you said earlier, about me cutting up that bar of steel. I have a strong suspicion that no one will believe you. So I’ve thought of the perfect way to show the Monado off!”

He approaches a long table in the back of the room, a slab of blue metal as long and wide as Shulk is tall occupying the space. “I know many of you will think I’m using special effects. But I’m not. Would I take the trouble of dragging this from the scrap yard by hand at six in the morning if I wasn’t going to actually use it? Takahashi-San, why don’t you continue your explanation as I prepare the lab for this?”

The older man nods. “Of course. As I noted in an Iwata Asks interview, development on the game began after I created these—“ he gestures at the clay models on the screen “and submitted the original concept to Nintendo. This was while I was developing the game Disaster: Day of Crisis. All I had to submit to them was the model, as opposed to Nintendo’s development process, which is much more structured. This was all Alvis had showed me until then. Only in April of 2007 did I recruit Yuichiro Takeda and the others to flesh out the idea. Well more like elaborate on what Alvis had been showing me.”

Shulk nods as he moves some protective screens into place around the table. “Yeah. I didn’t even know Alvis was doing this until one day he showed up at my house with a holographic projection of you and your model. I asked him who you were, and Alvis said that he didn’t exactly know, but he knew for certain you were an imaginative person. And more importantly an imaginative person with resources. He likely subtly influenced you to gather all those people.”

Reyn laughs loudly. “I thought he was crazy. Like what would entering some random guy’s head do for us? Only when he kept showing us what you were doing, the story, the battle style, did I believe it. That, and what Yuichiro Takeda thought of your plot twists!”

Takahashi laughs as well. “Yes we did top each other for a long time. Now that I think about it, the more time passed after Honne-San created the model, the more people got interested. Alvis may have implanted the importance of this project into their minds. Or maybe they just sensed his presence through me...”

Shulk returns from the back of the room to sit beside Takahashi again. “Before I do this I’ll explain a little more. I believed in this project once you combined the models with that of seeing the future. The day after you proposed this idea to Takeda-San and the others, I believed it.”

The screen’s image dissolves for a moment, one of Shulk taking its place. The only reason he is visible is because of the bright glow emanating from the Monado, as well as a yellow barrier of ether around Shulk and Reyn.

Monado Shield.

“Alvis told me that he showed you this. He showed you my vision, and what I did to avert Reyn’s death. But like before, I guess you didn’t see me. You just remembered the vision and the replication of its events afterward, except for Reyn dying.”

Takahashi nods. “I only realized it was you after we had designed your character. It may seem like, like a coppout, but that is how it really happened. That was how much of the development process went before I met you.”

Reyn taps his foot against the metal floor impatiently. “Look we all know what happened: Alvis would show you something, you would try telling it to the dev team, they’d make something. Alvis would show you us fighting the Immovable Gonzalez, and you would tell Ace+to write “You will Know Our Names.” They would make a draft. You would write criticism of it. Your staff would soften it. You’d sent it out. You’d only be satisfied once they captured what you saw in sound. And, once the Machina successfully transported us to your offices, we’d have our turn at talkin' 'bout it too.”

Shulk and Takahashi agree. “Essentially. I had a,” Takahashi pauses for a moment contemplatively, “conviction, that I had to do this project. That I had to complete the game. I pushed Ace+ so hard only because I knew exactly what I saw, but could not convey it in the language I wanted. That, and I did not yet have access to the Machina's memory viewing technology.”

“And when we started showing up at the beginning of 2009, it must have been even harder for you.” Shulk points out as he stands from his seat, returning to the back table.

Takahashi laughs. “Yes. I still can’t believe that Alvis and the High Entia and the Machina brought you to Kyoto that morning. You were just standing in the middle of the developer’s office, staring at everyone. Your hand was only an inch from the Monado—“ He points at the blade, glowing softly blue on Shulk’s back. “And that was also when I saw you see the future for the first time. Your eyes shone blue and most of us looked away in shock."

He laughs some more. "I personally thought I was hallucinating. Or that my, recurring dreams, had finally caught up to me. But as soon as it was over you laid the Monado on the ground and assured us you had come for a good reason. You pronounced my name flawlessly, although you had never spoken Japanese before. And you turned to our models and said, ‘So Alvis did tell you to make these. And, I don’t know how you’ll take this, but I saw a vision of a glitch happening in your game. Your ‘skip travel’ system will malfunction. I don't know how. But you'll want to chekc over everything now. You know much more about... programming... than I do.’”

Reyn wwalks up to Shulk and slaps him on the back. “Enough talk. We all know what the people want! Even if they don’t know it!”

“I was getting there. Just, Takahashi-San, please stand back behind that screen. I still can’t believe how reactive the Monado is around you. You still haven’t absorbed enough ether, I guess. Either that or Alvis is redirecting it whenever you're around! I'd attempt to give some explanation but... it's not my place to do that.”

Takahashi walks over to the open door and stands in front of it. “It shouldn’t surprise you at all, Shulk! I haven’t been here as often as any of us would like. I believe that Ace+, Mitsuda-San, Shimomura-San, and Mi-Chan reached your ether threshold years ago! After all, they did stay in locations all around this world, to give them inspiration for their music.”

Shulk retreats behind a protective screen, drawing the Monado from his back. Immediately, it begins to glow more brightly. He secures the slab on a stand which holds the middle of each side, leaving most of it free. “Well, how about I do this, and then we take a little break? It would be best for everyone involved.”

After Takahashi and Reyn agree, Shulk steps forward towards the table, the Monado’s energy blade revealing itself. With a yell, Shulk slashes at the slab, the edges of the cut melting as soon as it comes into contact. From a distance, he carves up the former Mechon armor. Takahashi and Reyn wwatch in open awe as Shulk slowly shapes the slab, sparks of red and blue energy flying off the metal. At one point, Takahashi nearly shades his eyes with a hand, only to lower it, leaning forward for a better look. He even takes a couple steps forward, despite Shulk's warning.

After several minutes of work, Shulk deactivates the Monado and folds up the energy shields. “I’m grateful that the High Entia and Machina managed to develop these. The first time I did this, the excess ether burned you.”

The Visionary laughs. “And you asked me ‘Am I missing an eyebrow?’”

Takahashi laughs, walking over to Shulk, examining the Mechon armor. “What is…” he begins to ask.

He trails off, a look of recognition flashing across his face. “Of course you would make that.” He points at the slab, transformed into three interlocking circles, forming a triangle. The stand secures an edge of each circle until Shulk removes it, where it stands using two circles as a base. “Alvis would approve.”

Reyn puts both hands on the sculpture, smiling widely. “And it isn’t hot! And the lab's still cold!!” Reyn observes. “Damn I didn’t know you worked on doing this so hard. The first time you did this you made me sweat more than in Makna Forest! While the air conditioning was on!”

“Well I knew I would have to do something like this soon. Alvis has helped me with my technique, since he knew I hadn’t wielded the Monado for very long at all. In his words, 'I reinstated more than your visions. If you cannot wield the Monado at maximum proficiency, Takahashi-San will be, misinformed, regarding its power and properties.'"

Shulk gives a thumbs up at the ceiling. "I haven't forgotten man. I still think you laughing like that and saying that me wielding the Monado improperly would also damage your reputation was a little overkill. But what right do I have to question you?"

Shulk stops himself. "But I think we can talk about that some other time.”

“You’re right.” Takahashi turns to the camera. “Well, you’ve seen only a tiny fraction of what the development team and I have seen over the past seven years. I hope that I have told you enough, so that the others won’t have as much trouble.”

Reyn perks up. “Oh yeah! Dunban, sharla, and Fiora will be on, who are they again?”

“GameXplain.” Shulk says slowly and carefully. “On… Monday. In three days. Soon.”

“Correct,” Takahashi tells Shulk, walking toward the camera. “I forget that you are still accustoming yourself to our seven-day week with specific days. In any case,” he turns to the camera in full, “I look forward to what you all will think. I know that there are still plenty of questions. They will be answered in time. Monado forbid, maybe you will answer them yourselves. We’ll see you soon. In another Nintendo Direct, or in another video.”

The transmission ends.

The Internet gives Takahashi exactly what he wanted.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I probably should have said this before, but if you haven't seen a GameXplain video, I recommend you look them up on YouTube. That, and there are jokes here that won't make any sense if you 1: haven't watched Chuggaaconroy's entire Xenoblade Chronicles playthrough and 2: if you aren't a Shulk main.

Chapter 3  
Monday, June 13, 2016,

The following is a transcript of a GameXplain video posted today, at 8 A.M pacific time.

Nintendo Direct 6/10 Initial Reactions

(Intro plays)

Derrick: Hey everyone and welcome to another, GameXplain discussion. Or analysis--

(He stops abruptly, breath suddenly sharpening.)

Derrick (composure abruptly fades): I’m actually not quite sure anymore. I’m talking to Andre remotely, since I’m in my hotel room, attending E3 right now. Today we’ll be discussing our initial reactions to the Nintendo Direct last Friday. And we have (stops for a moment, speaks more slowly) Dunban, Sharla, and Fiora as guests with us, over with Andre.

(He takes a deep breath)

Derrick (slowly): Okay. I know this will be a shock for you all but… we didn’t film this on Friday since we… couldn’t believe what we had just seen. (laughs, a little nervously, speaks faster) I mean, I did say that Nintendo has surprised us before but... Xenoblade Chronicles? Real? (words rushing out) I… I still can’t wrap my head around it. Just talking about it… I sound crazy. Do I sound crazy?

Dunban (comforting): Now you understand why we compelled you to play through most of it over the weekend. It was imperative that you fully understand our circumstances. If you hadn't played the game, you would have felt even more confused. I apologize if we, broke you, this weekend, but it had to be done. Better that we do it rather than--(looks up at ceiling)--him. Via direct mental transference rather than using the Wii. And we agreed that making this announcement right before E3 would grant us maximum attention, as opposed to after.

Derrick (nods): Yeah. I suppose you’re right, (pauses hesitantly) Dunban. I just never thought I would run through a game that big that quickly. (shakes head) Man I still can’t believe I’m actually having this conversation. (Turns to Andre) Andre, how have you been taking it? Am I just, (unsure of how to say it) the only one who thought they went crazy by watching the Nintendo Direct?

Andre (mostly composed): Well the first thing I did was look up the rest of the game. Well it was right before E3, so I didn’t have time to play it. Sharla—(points at her) helped me find what I needed to know. (turns to her) Thanks again for that, by the way. I would have played through it, but I didn’t have time.

Sharla: Your welcome. I was surprised that Dunban didn’t insist you play Xenoblade too, but eh. As long as one of you did… You’re a fast learner. And good thing too, since the worst is yet to come. But that’s for later. (more concerned) Andre, are you sure you’re okay? After the Direct, Derrick was a little out of breath. I had to reinvigorate him with Heal Round and Cure Round. And well everyone freaked out when they heard the ethershots.

Derrick (suddenly hushed, almost to himself): I saw the Monado. For real this time. And… (hesitates, but only for a moment) Shulk, he was right. About me thinking he’d use special effects and all. But Tetsuya Takahashi’s face… it said it all. Shulk wouldn’t have put up those screens if the ether wasn’t going to hurt him. That, and Shulk looked a little tired afterward. He’d have no reason to fake that…

Andre (nods): Sharla I’m okay. Honest. (double takes) Well as okay as I can be. (to Deric) Yeah I agree completely. I thought Takahashi was going to confess something, frankly terrible, about the game’s development! (chuckles a little) Well I guess I was right in a way. But, when did you first believe it, Derrick? Was it when you saw Shulk use Monado Buster on the mechon armor?

Derrick (thinks for a moment): First, when he called Shulk on the phone. (certainly) And when he strapped—(laughs) I mean equipped the Monado. (laughs) I can’t believe that it actually hangs on his back without a strap! I couldn’t take the gameas seriously when I realized that was real… (more seriously) But you're right. It was when he started carving up that Mechon armor. I knew that when he mentioned the scrapyard. That, and he wouldn’t have used the Monado if it wasn’t Mechon armor. Mechon armor is probably some of the most plentiful material around there. Andre, when did you believe it?

Andre: When Shulk ran into the room with Monado Speed activated. (hushed, like derrick before him) Since then I’ve slowed down the footage, and it’s incredible. Their feet should have been on fire, him and Reyn’s. Actually now that I think about it they probably would have been dead rather than on fire. And the door really would have broken. Into pieces. And punctured the front wall. And probably Takahashi too. But, they weren’t. The door really didn’t break. I would say it was impossible, but we saw it for ourselves. If what I’ve read online is correct, Dunban, you’re definitely right. This isn’t the worst of it at all.

Fiora: Do you really think you’d come out of your office unscathed after that? (facepalms ) No! I wouldn’t think so! Shulk knew full well what he was doing. And how you all would react to it. He did the best he could to soften and account for everyone's reactions, but he knew you two could handle it regardless. I mean, rarely anything’s unbalanced you two.

Andre: It still seems, just a bit weird, that you guys specifically chose us. If I were you, I would have chosen any game journalists I could. (shakes head) But you guys, I know we should have asked this earlier, but how is everyone on your end taking this? (chuckles) Like are they wondering who we are? Are they questioning why did you choose those guys? Do they just not care?

Dunban: First of all only a fraction of them are doing so on the Internet. Most of them are Machina… (laughs) or Alvis, whose reactions are equivalent to those of a few hundred people… at least. People have been gathering anywhere they can to talk. Many have told me that the first video they’ve ever downloaded successfully on their computers is this Nintendo Direct.

Sharla (matter-of-factly): Actually you’re right, in a way. Really for the most part life goes on. The Machina help people set up computers in their homes. They’ve set up a list of Wikis people can access for quickly-accessible information about your world. They’ve gotten YouTube, Google, and Reddit to work basically completely reliably. And Alvis is still, cajoling, Nintendo, about buffing Shulk in Smash 4. (smirks) Yeah people don't think this is too out of the ordinary. We've definitely experienced weirder things.

Andre and Derrick both stare.

Derrick (attention broken): (repeats, emphasis) Wait still cajoling? Smash exists for you?

Dunban (reaching into a pocket, but withdrawing an empty hand): I would show you now on my phone, but it will be posted online soon enough. The Machina actually managed to recreate the Wii U’s hardware and software using their technology, after learning about Nintendo’s and other companies’ consoles, PC gaming, and gaming more generally. Keep in mind that they may have the technology necessary to create VR gear much more effectively and cheaply than Oculus Rift, but their game development studies are still in their infancy. That, and they had to divert most of their resources to aiding those devastated by the telethia.

Fiora (agrees fervently): Yeah! Actually the first thing they did after recreating the Wii U was trying to mod Shulk into Brawl, and then, when they had seen enough footage to recreate the engine, Smash 4. But they couldn’t make anything very good. (laughs) So Alvis had to, intervene, by making his own functioning prototype.

Sharla: And that prototype was what inspired Shulk’s design in Smash 4. I mean they had to change some aspects, like making him wield the Monado, not the True Monado, and alter the stat modifications granted by the Monado Arts, but besides that, it’s pretty similar.

Dunban: And don’t forget the frame data—

Fiora (puts finger on lips): Shhh, we don’t talk about that. Alvis will explain to Emile soon enough. I hope...

Derrick: Oh yeah! Supposedly, Chuggaaconroy should be in contact with the rest of the party soon. I don’t know how, but after these past couple days, I don’t think it really matters anymore. You guys seem to know your stuff when it comes to us, so I… (hesitates) trust your judgment. I have to.

Andre: I know we haven’t discussed that much today, but I had a suspicion this kind of thing would happen. In any case, at least you got some things off your chest Deric. The only reason I haven’t completely broken down is because I’ve been talking (points to Dunban, Sharla, and Fiora) them. Yeah I had to work, but I was on the phone with them all weekend. Thanks guys, for being here. We're so lucky to be talking to you. And that Alvis decided to make us the first gaming outlet to report on this, event.

Fiora: Sure, no problem!

Sharla: Any time, any place.

Dunban: But we mustn’t be careless. We must ensure that you two are prepared for Emile’s, meeting. Mentally and physically. Because Alvis, contrary to his portrayal in-game, can be, touchy... in more ways than one.

Derrick (stares openly at the three of them): You didn’t just—

Fiora (laughs): Come on! We had to! We can meme too, you know. Our Internet works well enough for that.

Derrick (holding back laughter(: Well we’ll be back soon for our discussion with Chuggaaconroy, and the rest of the party. Stay up to date on this, not as unexpected but still pretty unexpected news, by subscribing to us, following us on Twitter, or visiting the official GameXplain site.

Everyone: Bye!

(Outro plays)

"Hmmm. My assumption that Dunban and the others would be capable of, informing, Mr. Bitner and Mr. Segers of the events in the world after the sections they have played resulted in success. Actually, they acted beyond the boundaries of my knowledge, and still succeeded."

“Of course! Alvis know… everything! Now and forever! Even here!”

“I second this statement. But we must not delay. Alvis, when are we due to make our acquaintance with, Emile?”

“Soon. However, Emile has not been told exactly who he is meeting on GameXplain. Thus, his reactions will be genuine. It may seem... unnecessarily cruel... but he must learn the rest of his own fruition, at his own pace. I... owe him... that much.”

“Emile very loud. Emile scream like little girl. But Emile still like Reyn. But only a little. Riki excited to meet new Reyn!”

“Pray tell, why do you suppose you owe Emile anything? You have, or rather, potentially have complete power over him!”

“Emile is the American, YouTuber analogue to Takahashi, put simply. I saw no one else who could represent us fairly.”

“Regardless, I am glad you have formally introduced me to his work beforehand. He is, quite the character.”

“Quite. Not exactly the type you would initially expect to become a, celebrity, for all races, do you think?”

“Riki agree! But friends must go now! Chugga must meet everybody! Chugga must know this Monado’s power, not the Monado’s power!”

2 P.M Pacific Time

The following is a transcript of a GameXplain video posted today.

Nintendo Direct 6/10 Initial Reaction, Followup

(Intro plays)

Andre Segers: Hello, and welcome to a real GameXplain discussion, with your hosts, Andre Segers and Derrick Bitner. I am talking remotely to Deric since he’s at E3. We’ve taken a few hours to compose ourselves after the first one. Today we have (laughs) somehow even more guests than before. (turns to Alvis, Melia, and Riki) Could you please introduce yourselves for those who don’t know who you are?

Riki: Everyone should know our names! If not they will! Players know this! They not stupid. (pauses for a moment) Well maybe some stupid—

Derrick (cutting him off): But you haven’t said what your name is—

Riki: Name Riki! Riki Legendary Heropon! Riki know players know this because Riki have theme dedicated to him! Riki and Colonel Vangarre!

Andre (nods): That’s true. It’s one of my favorites actually.

Melia: I am afraid that I, Melia Antiqua, concur with the entirety of the High Entia in regards to such a foolish notion. Has no one shown you the capella remix of the Alcamoth theme my people created upon Xenoblade Chronicles’ American release? It captures the essence of our civilization, rather than that of mere individuals.

Andre: No… is this a problem?

Alvis: Only Emile can determine where you stand on the matter. I would contact him directly, but his computer may… (contemplates for a moment) be unable to process everything… When you meet Takahashi-San, you will truly appreciate how fortunate you are that the computers in every office in this building have not, reacted, to my presence, as of now. The programs used for Xenoblade’s development, nay, that of the game itself, never recovered…

Andre (to Alvis): Aren’t you going to tell people who you are?

Alvis: Those who have completed the game, whether by playing it for themselves, by watching Mr. Rosales play it, or by reading about it, will know who I am. For those who have not done any of these things, it will become apparent soon enough. Just know that Takahashi-San, alluded, to it.

Derrick (typing): Okay I’m calling him now. Does he know—

Alvis (cuts him off): If it were not for his, adverse, psychological reaction,he would already be here. (looks directly in camera) Those who have finished Xenoblade Chronicles know the, accuracy, of what I speak of. (slight edge to his voice) As for you, Mr. Bitner, you have no reason to be asking such questions, for you are a member of this particular group.

Riki (confidentially): He mean real here. Not computer here. Audience assume this right every time.

Melia: Riki, you must remember that nothing is true. Has UbiSoft taught you nothing?

Riki: But everything permitted… (gasps in mock? Horror) But for Alvis both true!

(He tries to elaborate, but he stutters. Alvis nods, while Derrick shudders a little.)

Andre (shushing Riki): Shhh Emile’s here. (to the computer) Hello! Emile?

Emile (after his voice fades in): Hey everybody!

Riki (shouting): It Chuggaaconroy! Riki know he start like that.

Derrick (smiling, amused): He always does. Emile, how are you?

Emile (mock calm): Nothing much. I just woke up early on Friday to watch the Nintendo Direct. Only to find out that XENOBLADE CHRONICLES IS REAL! AND THE MONADO IS SO MUCH COOLER IN REAL life! AND— (stumbling over his own words)

Alvis (cuts him off): --and that the fifty minutes you spent gathering the two Black Liver Beans necessary for Colony 6 Reconstruction accurately represents some similarly-tedious event that Shulk and the rest of the party actually performed, but did not wish to truly replicate as to avoid insulting Juju’s engineering prowess?

Emile (first shouts then stops): YES but—how did you…?

Melia (reproachful): Emile! I expected better from someone of your expertise. Have you not completed virtually every task there is to complete in Xenoblade Chronicles? And given your own analysis of the endgame?

Emile (unsure of where the conversation is leading): Yes…?

Melia (continues): Thus, you must know why Alvis completed your thought. And what he has been alluding to this entire time by, knowing things.

Andre: Even I know this, and I haven’t played through the game… directly...

(Emile sits quietly for a moment.)

Emile: It’s because… (comprehension rapidly dawns on his face, whatever composure he had vanishing completely) YOU CAN’T BE SERIOUS—

Alvis (completely unphased): Emile, you already know the answer. Andre has already accepted it, and he has not spent hours swimming around Eryth Sea filling in every map square.

Emile (still freaked out): BUT I’VE NEVER MET YOU! HOW CAN YOU—? YOUR INTERNET SUCKS--

Alvis (finishes his thought): How could I have seen your future? It is due to an, extrapolation. You have uploaded so much footage of yourself that I have gathered sufficient knowledge to conduct an in-depth analysis of your character. I knew how you would react to this situation. I knew that your initial reaction would be disbelief, even while part of you understands the situation completely, while refraining from admitting it.

Emile (loud, but more calm): But why are you telling me this? So you can calm me down before telling me that I’m being stalked?

Alvis (shakes head): no, Emile. It is because it was the only way I could reassure you.

Emile (mostly calmed down now): I suppose you’re right. (chuckles) I mean if you weren’t you wouldn’t have been able to see my future accurately at all.

Alvis: Correct. Much of what we will tell you today, and in the coming weeks, will, provoke, this reaction.

Derrick (agrees): Yeah it definitely happened for me. Even as we speak part of me thinks I’m having a, bad dream… It’s all just so weird. I can’t even begin to explain it, how this is so different from what I normally do…

Melia: If this were a bad dream, you would have tweeted about it to try to make sense of it. You would be off balance at work. You would be unable to take Emile seriously.

Derrick (to Emile): Well most people don’t take you very seriously at all. (quickly points at Alvis) Well except for Alvis. Because he's kept tabs on you since… when again?

Alvis: 2009.

Andre (disbelieving): But his channel was only a year old then! Why do it then?

Melia: There is little, if any, point in asking such questions. I have discussed this exact matter with everyone else. (to Emile) They suspect that Alvis subtly shaped you in the same manner as Takahashi-San. And after you, immersed, yourself in Xenoblade Chronicles, doing so only became easier, for you did it yourself.

Riki: Now Emile know where dreams of Makna Forest rock formations come from! Now Emile know who destined Emile to fail when Emile play Massae at Smash!

Emile (suddenly defensive): Come on Bowser is SOOOO heavy! I couldn’t kill Massae for the life of me--

Alvis: You could have employed Speed and Jump to exploit Bowser’s inferior mobility. (teasing?) Come Emile, you chose Battlefield. Battlefield is essentially Shulk’s home stage for this world’s tournaments. At least in the United States.

Riki: We use Gaur Plain, not Smashville! Because music there soooo lame! And Because Mechanical Rhythm funky stuff!

(Emile is stunned into silence.)

Derrick: Now do you believe that Alvis has kept tabs on you for this long?

Emile (in an uncharacteristically small voice, squeaks): Yes…

Melia (businesslike): I am glad to hear it. Emile, we came here to ask you a favor. We wanted you to meet the entirety of the party in Colony 9. As Alvis alluded to earlier, you are a, celebrity, to us.

Riki: Chugga more than that. Chugga Honorary Homs, High Entia, Machina, and Nopon! Chugga face and voice more recognizable than Coke logo!

Emile (curious): Wait—Honorary Machina? Nopon? Those are achievements in the game! So you’re saying that they’re real?

Riki: Yes! Each race have similar award. But only during game development we standardize them. Group solidarity important. At least that what Takahashi-San imply. Everyone bond by helping Takahashi-San develop Xenoblade!

Melia: My people were the first to apply our technology to contacting you. Only near the conclusion of your Let’s Play did any of our efforts succeed. And even then we did so cautiously, for they were concurrent with our discussions with Takahashi-San about creating the Nintendo Direct.

Andre (intrigued): Wait so you guys have been planning it since last year?

Alvis (nods): I established contact with Takahashi-San assuming making contact with the rest of your world would be inevitable. Thus, why I aided the Machina and High Entia in creating transporters between worlds. Shulk was the first. The rest of the party followed his example in the succeeding weeks. But they will tell you all about it soon enough.

Riki: You spoil everything! Takahashi-San have another Nintendo Direct planned—

Derrick: After hearing you all talk, it’s not a Nintendo Direct anymore. More like a… Monado Direct… Let’s be real here…

(Alvis nods approvingly.)

Riki: Takahashi-San speak soon!

Emile: When? E3 is right now! It started yesterday!

Riki: It after E3. He and Machina say there no need for set date. Internet have eighty percent reliability now! So they in no hurry.

Melia (curious): I am intrigued. Pray tell, how has Shulk made such a vast improvement so quickly?

Riki (matter-of-factly): Monado Speed and caffeine! Machina say right now he fastest thing alive! For real!

Alvis (does not approve): Try proposing your hypothesis to Mr. Patrick…

Riki: Riki have no need! Shulk plan to visit him during live stream in near future and show him!

Emile (guffaws, excited): Oooh that’s rich. Guys I’d LOVE to talk more! If I could I’d love to sit here all night… but… it’s dinner time.

Melia (stopping Emile): Emile. Alvis, notified, us, that you have altered your Pokémon Platinum upload schedule to accommodate for our announcement.

Emile (tries to respond): Yeah I have but—

Derrick(cautionary): Don’t try fighting it man.

Andre: Yeah you should know this by now. They know you’re not busy. Just do what they say. We did. And we turned out, mostly better, after doing it…

Riki: Riki agree with Hom-Homs… Emile do what Alvis say. Emile stay in Colony 9 tonight!

Andre: Riki what time is it there right now? It’s basically nighttime for Emile, so maybe he could go—

Riki: Riki don’t know! Time not exact yet. All Riki know is that it two times at same time: nighttime and Shulk time!

Melia: Reyn will not appreciate the corruption of his meme…

Riki: But Melly know it true! It nighttime and Shulk time! When at nighttime, Riki don’t know. We know our world have twenty-four-hour day, but that it. All we know: noon for Takahashi-San be between same and thirteen in Alcomoth.

Emile: Noon in Japan is sixteen hours ahead of Andre, so that’s eight P.M. Well, twenty for you guys. It’s… two thirty there, so it’s between six thirty and seven thirty A.M for you. In that case, (burst of enthusiasm) sure! I’ll come! Just give me alittle time to pack some stuff… and tell Massae she’ll be eating dinner alone…

Melia: And we assume that you will notify Mr. Georg as well?

Emile (building excitement): Of course! But how will you get him—

Alvis: Emile, we have found that transportation is a trivial matter now, now that we have mapped our systems to correspond with your home address creation processes. Merely… call him… and tell him you will meet him at his house in an hour. And to pack enough for a weekend out.

Emile: YES! RIGHT AWAY! I’LL GO DO THAT! (reaches over to close his computer, but stops) Wait, can you—(gulps) say hi to Shulk for me? It sounds like he’s really busy now… But if what you’ve said is right, he, should… know who I am. You’re all right. I have devoted years of my life to this game… your game. If Shulk really did help make it, I owe him so much.

Alvis (chuckles, everyone in the room shudders): Certainly.

Riki: Riki so excited!

Melia: I am satisfied with these results.

Andre: Then it’s settled! Emile will be visiting Colony 9 tonight! I hope you don’t mind if you vlog though…

Alvis: We have YouTube Live, Andre.

Andre (hurried): Of course.

Alvis: And if you wish, it would be trivial for me to, arrange, you two to accompany him.

Derrick: But E3--!

Alvis: Derrick, I know you want to explore Colony 9 in person, to compensate for failing to do so sufficiently in-game. The stream at E3 is posted online for a reason. And failing that, Nintendo and I have, prepared, for just such this occasion.

Derrick (hesitant, but only a little): Well all right. I’ll pack my stuff… (with growing confidence) I’ll meet you in the lobby of my hotel in about… an hour or—(laughs) well you’ll know when I’m done, won't you? For all I know, I'd only know you're here after I start walking out of the lobby and you pull a Puera Telethia on me!

Andre: Ditto. Well you are at my house right now after all. Just, stay where you are while I pack.

Melia: My people, as well as those of the rest of the Monadoverse, await your arrival with eagerness.

Riki: Bye Emile! Tell Massae to no worry! Massae no need eat dinner alone! Hom-Homs have painting studio for her to use! Massae only need to pack stuff neatly. Then Alvis take care of rest! Because Alvis know all… now and forever…

Emile (disconcerted): Okay… thanks for that. (rushed to avoid Riki’s creepiness) I’ll be going then. BYE!

Everyone (on Deric’s and Andre’s end): Bye!

(Derrick hangs up.)

Derrick: Well you heard it here first people! I’m going to Colony 9! I’ll try to get as much footage to you all as I can, although I’m new at vlogging, so…

Melia: Mr. Georg is exceedingly competent at vlogging. He may be able to aide you. (stands up) We must get going. While we wait for Derrick, we can examine the public event.

(Alvis and Riki follow.)

Derrick (to camera): Well see you all soon! Make sure to subscribe to GameXplain so you don’t miss any more somewhat coerced but still exciting news. Don’t forget to follow us @GameXplain on Twitter, or visit our web site. Bye. The next time you hear from me, I’ll be in Colony 9!

(Melia and Riki wave right before the outro plays. Alvis winks at the camera.)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't watched any of Etica's videos from the EWNetwork YouTube channel, I suggest you do so. Then, you'll realize that I tried to represent his character as best I could without swearing too much... mostly without saying the N word, because just the thought of me writing like that makes me very uncomfortable...
> 
> I also realized that I may have ranted a little about Shulk and his tier placement and moveset, but food for thought: if this story was real, I probably wouldn't be alone...
> 
> One more warning: you may want to read about Ness and Shulk on the Smash Wiki, since I tried describing a match between them. This match isn't the most realistic because I can only describe so much...

Chapter 4  
Wednesday, June 16th

The following is a transcript of a video posted by StephenVlog at 11:00 A.M Monadoverse time on Thursday, June 17th.

Only in Colony 9

Stephen (to camera): Hello and welcome to... Tuesday? Wednesday? (trails off)

Shulk )offscreen): Yeah you're right. It's Wednesday here, though it's Tuesday nighht in, (pauses uncertainly) North Carolina.

Stephen (continues): What Shulk said. Anyway... Well folks I never thought I'd say this but... (Sweeps arm and camera in front of him so he, Mal, Emile, Massae, and Shulk and crew are visible) welcome to Colony 9. We just arrived here a few minutes ago… I would have filmed my immediate reaction but I, I just couldn’t wrap my head around it… That we’re in Colony 9! (laughs) That’s actually a thing!

(Everyone starts walking, Stephen panning the camera around as they do.)

Emile: Hey that's my line!

Fiora: Come on Emile. You know that you basically have no control over anything around here right? Except for the fact that people know who you are?

Emile (resigned): Yeah... And case in point? You’d think that as soon as I got here, I’d be asked: hey man how was the trip here? You feeling any jet lag? You hungry? Are you just really confused? But noooooo! (Points at Alvis) he'll never let it go that Massae basically bodied me in Smash... (somewhat? annoyed) The first thing he showed me using this world's Internet was Shulk's page on the Smash Wiki...

Reyn: Well Sharla saw you guys were okay. Not throwing up and still conscious so we thought you were fine. But man you deserve it though. I'm not a Shulk main, and even I know how bad you did. (are you kidding me? Tone) Seriously not pivot-grabbing Bowser in Speed? That's, like, something even I would do.

Sharla (laughs): He's right, believe it or not. You're fighting a losing battle Emile. Just accept it--

Mal: Don't think he will Sharla. Not untill he sees some good Shulk play. Then he’ll make up his mind. And besides you all know how focused he is, when he really gets down to it. Like, that’s how he does what he does…

(Everyone nods.)

Alvis: If Shulk play is what you desire, you will receive it in time. Which is why I have arranged a Smash 4 tournament here. Players from all races come to participate, though obviously the majority of them are Homs.

Stephen: In the... Commercial District? But aren't these usually inside?

Dunban: Not around here. It turns out that the weather in Colony 9 is somewhat like California, in the sense that it rarely rains, and never snows. We've found no reason to build large venues like sports stadiums or convention centers, when you have this--

(Stephen and crew stop walking. The street is blocked off at both ends. Rows of TVs and screens fill the space, each with a pair of chairs and a Wii U stationed in front.

Emile (whistles): NICE! So this is how you play Smash?

Reyn: That ain't all. We have a commentators' booth-- (points to a nearby building) in there. We've figured out how to stream the matches on Twitch well enough so locals can tune in. Money matches are also common. That, and race, character skin, and main-based crew battles.

Fiora (tugs at Stephen's arm): Come on let's register! I wanna see your Ness!

Stephen (a little nervously): I don’t know about that… It’s been a long time since I’ve played. All I’ve been doing related to Smash over the past several months are the CoOp Classic Mode videos… I’ll need to warm up first…

(Cut to Stephen standing in front of a screen several times larger than him.)

Stephen (aiming camera at screen): Well I just registered. And the bracket will be put up here soon... assuming that they pin down how many people are coming.

Melia: Well that is only one issue the TO and staff have yet to resolve. My people's attempts at DMing Etica on Twitter and Facebook have been fruitless thus far. I am afraid we cannot see his live reaction. (sighs) Which is a genuine shame. I, enjoy, his reactions much more than many have believed.

Stephen and crew (simultaneously): Whooooo?

Fiora: He’s a YouTuber who makes Smash content. He reacts to trailers and stuff.

Riki: Stephen in for a treat! Stephen see why--

Alvis (while staring intently at Riki, who begins floating in midair): Come now, you cannot ruin the, surprise.

Shulk (shudders, slightly nervously): Yeah... right. (glances up at the screen) Well the bracket's up. (eagerly) Nice! I'm fighting Xilex! His MegaMan! has gotten much better since the last time I played him.

Reyn: Yeah didn't you gimp him both games?

Stephen (scanning screen): I'm fighting--(stops, staring disbelievingly at the pairing) I'm fighting Alvis...

Emile (claps Stephen on the shoulder): Oooooh man duuuude. Good luuuuck. That will be... interesting. (laughs nervously) Maybe a little… a lot… more than that…

Riki (while walking away): Stephen have baaaaaad time...

(Jump cut to Stephen standing in front of a game setup with a Game Cube controller in one hand, a water bottle in the other. alvis floats in midair, ankles crossed, leaning back as if against a wall, not too far away.)

Stephen (out of breath, to Alvis): I, Dude I just can't understand how you can be so calm after that--

Dunban (insistent): You mean after he made you realize that resistance is futil?

Melia: After alvis proclaimed your end?

Shulk: After he made Jerm cry? Out of envy? And maybe even for real even though he’s nowhere near us?

Emile (walking over, gloating): After he made me feel not nearly as bad about losing to Sharla this round? (laughs) And after she made me feel reeeeeally bad about dissing her during my LP?

Stephen )waves a hand, that’s enough tone): Guys I get it! He bodied me!

Mal (nods): Yeah guys give him a break. That was completely up to chance. If it was anyone else, he could have done okay.

Riki: No Stephen... Alvis no body you. He make bodies hit the floor. Not just one. Every time he hit you, someone get bodied by Avalanch Abyssy... screaming... (pointing at Emile with a stubby wing? arm?) like Emile...

(Alvis nods from his position in midair.)

Emile: Hey! I don't--

Alvis (cuts him off): Need I pull up your first encounter with the Territorial Rotbart?

Emile (in a small voice): No...

Stephen (insistent): Guys you don't have to keep saying this. I get it! I, I told you I was rusty. If Derrick and Andre start saying this kind of stuff, (emphasis) then I'll feel bad.

Melia: I doubt that they will... sink... too employing such humor... at least, for the moment...

Shulk: Well in any case they're helping coordinate the live stream. They're editting your match. It'll be posted in the near future, so within the hour.

Stephen (laughs nervously): I honestly don't know what to think about this. I'm shaking right now. (shakes head) I just don't know what to think. One moment I'm just standing here, minding my own business. The next I'm being wombo-comboed!

Reyn (conciliatory, claps Stephen on the shoulder): It's okay man. You'll like this. There's a decent chance Massae makes it to single elimination. Alvis can help her pay for her insolence then... And before you say that you don't want it, don't lie to yourself. You kinda want it. And that's all that matters. Alvis knows you want it, even just a li'tle. He's lookin' out for you man.

Mal: How long until the next round? ‘Cause in the meantime I wanted to take some photos of this place. It’s just as… no… more beautiful… than in game… (whistful) I just can’t believe what I’m seeing…

Alvis: Five minutes, at least. (shakes head, looking to the side for a moment) Actually ten. Derrick needs a... “Valak Mountain Night” break... I can tell him to delay the next round to give you sufficient time to keep a record of the tournament, if you wish.

(Jumpp cut to the same bracket display screen. Reyn claps Massae on the back. Shulk shakes his head. Riki bows slightly in Alvis's direction.)

Reyn (to Emile, excited): What did I tell you? It's gonna happen.

Massae (I'm sooooo screwed voice): Whyyyyy? It just had to be you... (points at Alvis) Like, this is literally the worst. (laughs) I literally don't stand a chance. I might as well scoop now. Like I could use the time I would have used playing to check out the rest of the colony with Mal.

Sharla: Massae don't be like that. As Marriland would say, don't be that way. Who knows? Maybe if you don't play Bowser you'll be fine. Hell go Rando. Then there's a chance that what Alvis sees could be wrong!

Dunban (smiles): I'm putting money on this match (takes out wallet): A dollar for every ten damage you deal to him.

Emile (also takes out wallet): You know what? I don’t usually do this but… I'm betting ten bucks that you win overall. (confidently) And if I lose the bet I fight Alvis. Because what have I to lose?! Everyone already knows everything about me… I’ve already devoted so much of my time to Xenoblade that this will be no different…

Stephen: How 'bout you Mal? You gonna bet?

Mal: I don't know. I don't... I just don't want to seem blasphemous by rooting for Massae... Is that a thing? (laughs) ‘Cause I sure don’t wanna find out…

Alvis (shakes head): Come now Mal. Do you not think I have not seen more... shocking... events... ever since I have integrated myself into your Internet and, thus, culture?

Mal (laughs a little): I mean I don't know how tolerant you'd be of this. (takes out wallet): How about fifteen bucks if Massae takes a stock off you. Twenty-five that if she wins a game. Forty-five if she wins the set.

Dunban: If Massae wins the best of five, I will match Mal's amounts and conditions for victory.

Riki (to Massae): No pressure Massae! Even if Massae win a little Massae be rich! Everyone in Riki family bet on Massae! (cautionary) But Riki follow Dunban's advice. We mustn't be careless. Riki damn well know that Riki likely waste money! But Riki also know this: (claps hands) YOLO!

Massae: Well who knows? We'll just have to play it out. If this is what I have to do to learn about you guys like how you learned about us, it's worth every penny. I'm with Riki on this one.

Emile (awkwardly laughs): Well we all know who knows... probably... unless he's decided to descend to our level of sight for a while...

(Everyone who hasn’t made their bets does so.)

(At least two hours later... jump cut to Stephen and crew at Dunban's house, sitting around a table made up of several tables pushed together.)

Stephen (aiming the camera at Emile): Well today was... interesting? Fun? Weird???

(Very unsure of how to proceed.)

Shulk: Well we have a very high tolerance to weirdness. We have to, considering the Machina's constant cosplays and the Nopon justifiably wanting more accommodations made for them regarding doors. And tables. Well everything.

Riki: Everything way too big! Nintendo 3DS almost like TV for Nopon!

Emile: That’s true isn’t it? How do you guys even play any video games?

Riki: Machina make smaller controllers! Emile should see modded Wii U game pad sometime!

Sharla (smirks): Stephen you're seriously letting Emile get away with... )points at Emile's wallet on the table) that?

Emile (sighs): Okay fine I'll tell the Internet. I bet that Massae would win. (sighs) Yeah I know it's stupid. But I had such high hopes for you (gestures at Massae). And I thought why not do it? I’m already at his mercy… I’ve probably been at his mercy for years now… Well we know where that hope went...

Mal: Emile you shouldn't feel so bad. I mean, like, at least you'll have a quick death... That's one benefit about fighting someone who can see the future. He'd choose the fastest way of taking your stock.

(Alvis shakes his head. Emile shudders.)

(Stephen gestures at the table, laid with food.)

Stephen (hurried, trying to change the subject) :Well how 'bout we divert the good people at home's attention away from Emile's life and toward the food? (hurried some more) Yeah! Fiora cooked for us! Her, Mal, and Massae.

Reyn: And me! I made the spaghetti!

Emile: Gnheh heh heh!

Alvis: At least you have advanced in your cooking skills to the point that you created something edible. Unlike Reyn before last September…

Fiora (makes a move to high five Alvis, who intercepts it just before she lifts up her hand properly): Nice man. Toby Fox would be a little insulted. But still proud though. (to Stephen and Emile) Now you know that I taught him well! Yeah the bad route on that heart-to-heart is actually a thing. It really happened! And we helped write it!

Reyn (points to Derrick and Andre, sitting across from Stephen): Well you know it's good when Derrick has completely forgotten about being scarred for life!

Derrick (puts down fork): I can't thank you enough Fiora. This is amazing. Everyone has been sooooo supportive of us, about… everything really. That, and also thanks for letting us stay here--

Shulk: Not here. With Alvis!

(Derrick and Andre start.)

Andre: Where? In space?

Alvis (shakes head): You are pronouncing it improperly... Secondly, it is in Alcamoth.

Massae (laughs a little): Probably won't happen soon. (gestures to a bowl of ice cream) You made me go for this. Don’t get me wrong this stuff is good but it will help me to forget…

Shulk (nods): I know right? When I fought him when the 3DS version came out--

Fiora: It took you days to recover from that. Like you couldn't do anything without acting all nervous and jumpy and frankly paranoid. Like you using Speed! without the productivity boost…

Andre (clears throat): Guys I have to tell you something. Something more important than… (trails off) this… I have good news! I mean I was waiting for the right time to tell you (laughs) 'cause it's actually really interesting to hear you all talk about the same games we talk about. And make jokes that don't exist for us.

Shulk: Yeah. Only in Colony 9 man. Only in Colony 9…

(What Shulk said flashes across the screen in large letters.)

Andre (continues): Anyway… I just posted the video before I came to dinner. I managed to contact Etica. He'll be streaming his reaction soon. I told him I'd let him know when we're ready.

Fiora: Well let's go! Will you Skyping with Etica too? Like he did with ZeRo right before the last Smash Nintendo Direct?

Andre: Yeah. Well I'm assuming that he'll want to . Unless the match ends up scaring him off. Which I doubt 'cause he's tough.

Dunban (mock? seriously): Any amount of toughness and macho vibrato is topplelocked when faced with Alvis.

(Everyone nods except for Mal, Derrick, and Andre.)

Derrick (repeats): Topplelocked???

Reyn: When you topple someone ovuh and ovuh so they can’t get up and attack yuh.

Emile: Wait I used that word in my LP! What else did you guys get from there?

Reyn (gesturing to his friends): Everyone all together now… (The seven party members shout simultaneously) POOOOOR MELIA!

Riki (pointing to a panel on the wall): Emile eject that! That link cable machine! At least that wwhat MatPat call it. Hom-homs go now! Etica see that this Monado's power, not the Monado's power!

(Jump cut to Stephen standing in front of a wall of glass display cases. He pans the camera around him so the whole room is visible.)

Stephen (whistles): Daaaaaamn! I mean I knew (points at Alvis) you were nerdy but I never thought you'd--

Melia: In his defense, he made these replicas of every weapon from the MegaMan games, main and spinoff, after the Machina used their methods to recreate their medical and communications technology for the rest of us.

Shulk (pointing at a Nintendo game Cube in a case near Stephen's elbow): Every electronic device here has been molded from materials run through their 3D printers. Virtually every console, controller, recording setup, and even piece of furniture that isn't made of wood has been created using them.

Reyn: Well those things--(points at the wall behind them)--have but these have not. Check it out!

(He opens a case, removing its contents and handing it to Emile. Emile moves so the camera can focus on what he holds in his hands better.)

Stephen: Wait those are--

Emile (squinting down at one Amiibo): This can't be--

Reyn (excited): It's Shulk all right. But wielding the True Monado! Hella cool right?

Emile (agrees): Yeah but... his, your, armor is different.

Sharla: Man you should know what it is! You bought it soon after you upgraded the shops in Colony 6! It's the Rondine set! And yes that set of armor is actually based on a real fashion and clothing construction style around here.

Emile (understanding dawning on his face): So you're saying that this is Shullk's equipment from when I beat Zanza?

Reyn (claps Emile on the back): Oh that ain't all. It's a tradition that every time someone finishes Xenoblade Chronicles, they're gifted a set of Amiibo of their party or parties they used to beat Zanza. Equipment, gems, everything.

Dunban: Believe it or not, having an omniscient, omnipotent, omnipresent gamer as a god has its benefits. He is the one who makes them, by hand, and sells them to those who have finished the game, from the Monadoverse!

Emile: The Monadoverse-- (stops then continues))--I suppose that makes sense…

Riki (trying to be confidential, even though he's in a room full of people): Emile know it only right way to say it. Because Alvis be here at beginning, And he proclaim the end. He reason this world exist how it is now. Alvis know all. Alvis do all. Alvis be there. Now and forever.

Andre (shaking a little): Riki? Since when were you so, profound?

Riki (somewhat returned back to happy self): Riki not profound! Riki just tell truth. Even if nothing ttrue, there some truths in life! These some of them.

Derrick (trying to change the subject like Stephen): Well anyway I love looking at these (he gestures at the MegaMan weapon replicas and Amiibo) but Etica just texted. He's starting the stream in five minutes! And he'll Skype us after on stream!

Alvis (adding on): Emile will have the opportunity to uphold his end of his bet then before the scrutiny of the entire Internet?

Emile (openly nervous jittery): Y-y-yeah, of c-c-c-ccourse. Let's go to the other room then. Eticas in for an... interesting ride...

The following is a transcript of a Twitch stream begun at 9 P.M Monadoverse time, posted by EWNetwork.

Etica (to camera): Hey guys what's up? Etica here. And I have a treat for you guys. (laughs) Well you know about the shit that's gone down over the past few days--? (laughs)--well you gotta know! My Twitter's blown up with stuff about Xenoblade! Actually since Friday I've binje-played it and (slaps hands together) daaaamn it's good! Its world is immersive. The characters are well-crafted. (Dismissive) But y'all know that this doesn't make any sense, what I'm saying, since it's all real? (for emphasis) Real!!!

(Shakes head) Well I guess that makes it even better, since MonolithSoft could represent their world as well as they did.

(Etica loads up the video, pausing it at the very beginning.)

Etica (indicating screen): Now that I've played the game I know who (points at Alvis) that guy is and daaaaaamn! I thought he looked good in the game, but in real life? (shakes head) I know Alvis is only taking that form since we're used to it, but still! (at the ceiling) You look hella good man! Legit!

(He shakes his head, indicating the rest of the beginning of the video.)

Etica: The guys at GameXplain told me where this was. It's in Colony 9. And this place is. beautiful. Vibrant. Colorful. (smiles, whistful) I'd love to play Smash here. Just imagine if Evo was here!

(He starts the video. Stephen selects Ness using his Game Cube controller. After he finishes, Alvis uses the True Monado to select Shulk, the cursor moving wherever he points it, choosing the Mechon Fiora skin.)

Etica (barely contains the hype): Wait he's using the Monado--I mean the True Monado--as a controller? (laughs a little) You mean he's gonna stab people for real? (GG-ish attitude) Man I feel bad for Stephen. If Alvis fucks up he'll mess him up 'reeeal bad. (taking it back a little) But he could bring him back to life though so I guess he doesn't have to give a shit about hurting him.

(On the stage selection screen, Stephen hovers the cursor over Smashville, only for Alvis to shake his head fervently.)

Etica (a little confused): Alvis doesn't wwant to go to Smashville. Isn't that a good stage for Shulk? (shakes head) Well we'll see what happens.

(Alvis scrolls through the stages using the True Monado, eventually settling on Gaur Plain, proceeding to the music selection screen, making "Time to Fight" play most often. He looks to Stephen for approval, and the vlogger agrees. The match starts.)

Etica (as the match starts, looking at the stage): Where's Metal Face? Shouldn't he be here? Maybe Alvis modded him out. It seems like these guys use Gaur Plain as a competitive stage, so maybe by default, Metal Face isn't there.

(Alvis starts the match in Speed, pivot-grabbing Stephen, comboing him with a down throw into forward air. Stephen tries to use a neutral air to give himself some space, only for Alvis to dash dance out of range, perfect-pivoting into a forward tilt in response. He then MALLCs into Buster, landing with a back air, followed by a jab. A Jerm lock-style jab lock. He follows up with a back throw into true Backslash.)

Etica (as he watches Alvis space Stephen out): His Shulk play is clean. Just so clean. Shulk's range is definitely helping out--(as Alvis does the back throw into Back Slash) Wait he got it off! But Stephen didn't tech! Why?!

(Alvis air dodges, avoiding Stephen's forward airs as he lands with Smash activated. He bback throws Stephen off stage. Stephen almost immediately performs PK Thunder. He uses a neutral air to cover his landing back on stage, whichAlvis shields . He forward tilts in response, KOing Stephen at just over 110%, while just over 40% himself.)

Etica (whoops): I can't believe this man. He barely took any damage. (explanatory) Don't get me wrong man I know that there's an obvious skill gap here, but still! Stephen doesn't seem to be a bad Nes player. It's just that... Alvis is making these reads--

(He pauses the video and stops mid-sentence.)

Etica (somewhat hushed): They aren't reads! He's seeing the future! Well to be fair quite a few of these reads are feasible for a skilled player. It's just that, even a skilled player would not make the assumption that their opponent would not tech to avoid the true Back Slash. And Stephen's teched before. Not as often as he probably should, but he's teching nonetheless. (smacks fist into palm) That, is how you know Alvis is seeing the future.

(He continues the video, Alvis once again activating Speed. Stephen begins to play much more aggressively, using PK Fire as a combo starter. He successfully down throes Alvis, following up with a pair of forward airs of his own. Alvis gradually accumulates percent on himself, and Stephen also slowly has percent accumulated on him. Eventually, Alvis has taken 100%, while Stephen has taken 80%. Etica watches, not bothering to hide the confusion on his face.)

Etica (questioning): Why is Alvis letting himself get damaged? I mean he has a crazy lead! Why not just end it now? That should be easy enough for him... He hasn't been using his shield nearly as much. (shakes head) Well to be fair he's probably gotten a little, careless? No, relaxed, after taking Stephen's first stock. He knows that even if he dies now, he has an almost insurmountable lead. It's still interesting to--

(Stephen uses Ness's forward smash, sweetspotted, and Alvis counters it with Shulk's alternate counter, where he launches his opponent backward. Nes is KOed at the ledge, at just over 110%, while Shulk has Smash active, at 100%.)

Etica (hyped): Whoooa! That counter looks sooooo cool in real life! Just... Stephen you were (holds thumb and index finger of one hand extremely close together) this close to Alvis cutting you in half in real life. (laughs) Man you were sooooo lucky that Alvis didn't misspace that for real.

(The video ends, Stephen accepting a water bottle from Mal. Etica stops it.)

Etica (taking several breaths): Daaaamn guys. I, I know I sound a little, not myself, but, I can't exactly believe what I just saw. just, I know what I saw guys don't get me wrong. (chuckles a bit) I'm not like Derrickk, who completely lost it after the Nintendo Direct. As you guys saw I was just confused. Then after thinking about it for a little while I got better and felt awe instead. I just... (trails off a bit) am having trouble articulating what I saw in words. It's like I'm--

(The sound of a Skype call can be heard. He answers it, and the party, YouTubers and game journalists included, appears on the screen.)

Fiora (teasing): Man Derrick's been through enough crap over the past couple days! You gotta (emphasis) rub it in more man? That's not cool at all!

Derrick (agrees): Yeah she’s right. You don't wanna be on the receiving end of a match like that, don't you?

Etica (glancing at Alvis, who has a deceivingly calm expression): No man! (rushed, apologetic) I just mean like (to Derrick) duuuuude Takahashi-San wrecked you!

Andre (honest): Yeah. And me too. The only reason I wasn't completely topplelocked was because Sharla helped me through it. (nods in her direction) I owe you soooo much. I don't know how to thank you for helping me out.

Sharla (chuckles): You don't have to repay me. I've been doing this for a long time. Just imagine Atharon's reaction to finding out Alvis existed. Maaaan, he was soooo salty.

Dunban (hushed, awed, respectful): And thus why I said to all of you before: no amount of macho vibrato can protect you from Alvis.

(Everyone nods.)

Etica (to Shulk): Shit how could I forget my manners!? Shulk, dude it's an honor to meet you. (laughs, joking) Like it's so weird to be actually talking to you. And not ZeRo maining you.

Shulk (casual): That's all right. It's not the first time people have felt like that around me, and all my friends. I mean you should have been there when I first talked to Sacurai-San. Oh yeah and you mean Tremendo Dude or Darkwolf maining me, not ZeRo…

Riki (insistent): But Etica no mean ZeRo. Etica mean Jerm! Etica mean Nicko! Etica mean everyone in Shulk Discord server!

(Everyone nods again.)

Etica (to no one in particular, curious): I just have sooo many questions! I'm just wondering... I heard that (points at Alvis) you came up with Shulk's initial design. How did you convince Nintendo--

Melia (cuts Etica off): Alvis had no need to convince Nintendo to add Shulk to the roster. They, realized, the enormity of Shulk's importance. (softly) And it was only fair they include him. For if they did not... (shakes head) You do not wish to see Alvis when angered. Genuinely angered.

Reyn (agrees): Yeah man rule 34 was the only thing which managed to do that. (shudders) Man my ears were ringing for days after that. (gestures at the True Monado) And my body was aching for even longer. All of us…

(Everyone nods in unison for a third time.)

Etica (agrees): Man I can't imagine how it was like accessing the Internet for the first time. And from what I hear it's still new to you. All that information, all of it new, all of it accessible at just a few clicks. (sudden realization) And oh fuuuuuck! You'd all know who we are, you all knew who I was, and who ZeRo was, but no one would believe you all were real! (sighs) Man that must have been haaaard...

Emile: I mean while I've been here either the Internet's better than the Internet at my house, or absolutely horrible.

Shulk: Truuuuue. Well it still has eighty percent reliability, at best. And that's only for the Fallen Arm and Alcamoth.

Etica: How are you even Skyping with me right now? (laughs) I mean it's not like Skype was built to work across universes.

Stephen : Obviously man! The Machina had to rebuild Skype. And basically every other program which could be used to communicate with. your world--(laughs)—I mean our world. And well, they hit some roadblocks.

Mal: I mean, they (emphasis) had, hit some roadblocks. Then they realized: when in doubt, (gestures vaguely) you know who they asked. Everything gets around to Alvis eventually.

Massae: Yeah. Xilix told me after the tournament that the only reason most of their technology works, like their programs and stuff, which interact with our world, is because of Alvis acting like a, mediator, translator... he wasn't sure exactly what to call it.

Etica (confused): How the hell--?

Alvis (calmly): You already know the answer Etica. DID YOU NOT FINISH THE GAME?

(ETICA NODS SLOWLY. EVERYONE ELSE gestures in understanding.)

Emile (personally): Dude it's okay. I have to keep reminding myself that he knows everything about me too. That, and that he's basically the best Shulk main in the world--(double takes)--I mean the multiverse.

Riki (shakes head fervently): No Emile! Best Shulk main be ZeRo!

Fiora: Don't be silly! You know he doesn't main Shulk! He only uses him in friendlies.

Riki: Riki know! But he soon main Shulk if we, (thinks for a second) tell him it make us proud! Tell him it help solidify Monadoverse Smash 4 community! (perks up) If we tell him it prove to Alvis that Shulk mains worthy of using hard Monado Art tech! And prove Introspective wrong! That Shulk mains have right to be entitled!

Etica: The furry volleyball's got a point. But I can't believe ZeRo hasn't switched to maining you (indicates Shulk), now that Takahashi-San's announcement's dropped.

Shulk: I've checked his Twitter. He's taking it relatively well. (chuckles) Well except he thinks Alvis will mess him up because of his April Fool's joke.

Alvis; Mr. Zerolive is not completely irredeemable. He must merely... consider you as a viable tournament option, rather than Cloud.

Etica (surprised): dude you don't like Cloud?

Alvis (sudden passion): He essentially has Shulk's range and overall more tolerable frame data. His Limit Break mechanic is a less complex itteration of the Monado Arts. (more calm) Do not think I resent Cloud's inclusion in Smash 4. Smash is meant to celebrate games and their most iconic characters. However, I do not want to see Takahashi-San's efforts in bringing Shulk into the public eye wasted.

Etica (warmly): I think I understand. 'Cause it's like Sakurai is devaluing one of your friends right?

Fiora (:matching Alvis's passion) More than that. Playing Shulk around here has become a cultural phenomenon. For us, playing Shulk represents your, respect, for the effort it took Takahashi-San to create Xenoblade, to bring our world to thousands, if not millions, of people, we have never seen. A Smash player deciding to playShulk is like (hesitates, but only for a second) it's like they're paying tribute to someone they've never met, someone who owes them their life, or practically does. At least, that’s what it’s like for people from here who main him.

Etica (empathetic, more softly): When you put it like that, I can understand how and why you want XeRo to main Shulk. (nods head) I mean, if you really want, I can tell him how much it would mean for you guys if he mained you--(points at Shulk)--for everyone.

Sharla: What bothers us is that he's finished Xenoblade. So in theory it shouldn't be an impossibility. Damn we want it so bad. Let's just say that when you reacted to that video of ZeRo playing Shulk against Dabuzz's Sonic, it gave everyone in Colony 6 so much hope. It motivated them to get the TVs working. That, and the Internet. Thanks to you, the Machina and everyone got the Internet to 50% reliability maximum at that time!

Etica (opening Twitter): You know I can DM him on Twitter right now. And ask him whether he has time to Skype with you guys. I mean (laughs) he's made time to talk with me. And I'm just arandom dude. (understandingly, like Riki) He'd make time for you guys. I'm sure of it.

Melia (skeptically): Would you truly go to such pains for us Etica? You have only seen us via proxy, in-game. You hardly know anything about us.

Etica (laughs, come-on attitude): Melia! Do you really think I'd joke about that? Like, I've joked about a lot. But helping you all talk to ZeRo? Your collective passion for this game? That's no laughing matter. You’ve created your culture using Smash terminology! Shulk terminology which makes every conversation completely incomprehensible for me since (laughs, indicating Shulk) I’m not ashamed to admit I haven’t touched you! You’re a piece of work… (typing in Twitter) In fact, I'm DMing him right now.

(He finishes the message and sends it.)

Etica (reassuring): I just sent it. Now all we have to do is wait.

(Everyone glances at Etica's screen every few seconds. Shulk bites his nails. Riki runs his hands over his soft fur. Even Dunban does not attempt to hide his appprehension. About a minute after Etica sent out the DM, a blip plays. A Twitter notification appears.)

Etica (reading off the screen): It's ZeRo! He said "Yeah sure! Just tell me when they want to Skype. Will even pack a bag. #HailMonado!"

(Everyone whoops. The entire party exchanges high fives.)

Stephen (somehow in awe): Okay... It's official! You guys have a date with ZeRo in the near future! Somehow… just… wow… I don’t even know what to say to this… You guys…

Shulk: Yeah. (laughs a little, disbelieving) It'll be even weirder for me, talking to him. Since all I'll be able to think about is, whether he's wondering about me still. And if he is, what about me he’s wondering about…

Fiora (hyped, practically screaming at Shulk): But duuuuude! He used our hashtag! He found some of our accounts and he used our hashtag! The Machina were right! It caught on! Yeeeees!

Reyn (claps Shulk on the shoulder): Well man we don't know when ZeRo'll be available! Hell I don't know what Alvis has planned for the Monadotubers tomorrow ! So We better get to bed! It's, like, ten o'clock here! (to Etica) Night man. Oh yeah. If you wanna hang out, just tweet Shulk @TrueMonadoBoy. Or Alvis @MerelyLLCing.

Etica (happily): Okay man I'll follow you! (turns to camera) Well I guess we're done here! (hyped) Dudes I'm so excited for you all! I really wanna talk more about Smash with you guys. 'Cause it seems like it's really important for you all. (laughs) I mean, if you guys really respect ZeRo that much, and have built your culture around Smash terminology, it would make an interesting environment to grow up and live in and host tournaments in!

Emile: It's like what Xenoblade has become for me!

Dunban: Well I suppose this is good night, Etica. Sleep well--(laughs) Well not necessarily. It is morning, yes, morning, for you. We apologize for disturbing you. You can go back to sleep. In any case, Tell ZeRo, (uncharacteristically hesitates) tell ZeRo to not make us wonder for too long.

Etica: Will do Dunban. I’ll have him DM you guys on Twitter when you want to talk. And you better invite me! Good night.

Everyone: Good night!

(The Twitch stream ends)

Stephen (after they log off Skype): Well you all heard Reyn. I'm going to bed.

Alvis: You can sleep here, if you wish. There are, plentiful, futons. Every couch and sofa transforms into a bed. The Machina's all-night gaming sessions, drove, that particular modification to these apartments.

Derrick (humbly, bows slightly): I am eternally grateful that you've made these accommodations for Andre and me. I don't know how to repay you. I don’t even know if I ever could.

Alvis (dismissively, gesturing for a nearby couch to unfold): You can repay me by sleeping well. And testing the limits of our Internet. (turns to Shulk) You assuredly can do that, by posting about your experiences, all of you. Shulk would greatly appreciate the help with testing it.

Stephen: Well good night everyone. Let's meet back here tomorrow , shall we?

(The video ends.)


End file.
